


Why I stole your flowers

by angelrizen_17



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cemetery, Flowers, Fluff, I apologize for that, M/M, Mentions of Grisha, Past Character Death, mentions of carla - Freeform, they're probably out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 18:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelrizen_17/pseuds/angelrizen_17
Summary: Prompt: "I steal flowers from your garden on my way to the cemetery but now you've caught me and demand to see who I steal the flowers for, and now I don't know how to break the news to you"Eren is going to see his mom and his caught stealing Levi's flowers...





	Why I stole your flowers

“Caught you!” A man with raven hair yells. Eren jumps and accidently pulls out more flowers than he means to from the, he assumes, man’s expansive garden. “Do you mind explaining why the hell you keep stealing my flowers?” The man is glaring at him with steely grey eyes and Eren suddenly feels himself start to panic. His features are sharp and handsome, not that it’s really the time to be thinking of that.

‘What the hell do I say?’ Eren thinks to himself. He clutches the flowers to his chest and gulps audibly. “Umm… they’re for a girl.” He responds quietly. 

“Really?” He seems skeptical. Eren nods but the man’s eyes only narrow farther. Eren wanted to squirm under his gaze, but he couldn’t, he was frozen. 

They continued to stand there silently, Eren twisting the flowers gently in his hand and the man watching him. Eren notices his posture change though and suddenly it seems like the man has come to a decision. “Well I want to see her then. She better be pretty fucking special to keep continuously taking something that isn’t yours.”

“W-what?” Eren stutters out. The man ignores him and starts to put away his gardening things that Eren could care to really process what they were. “But you don’t even know me! I promise I’ll never take another one of your flowers again so please can you just let me go?” Eren asks. 

“My name is Levi, and I run a nursery. There, I’m not a complete stranger anymore, so let’s go.” Levi nods his head toward the side walk and starts walking away. Eren is flabbergasted by the response but hurries to catch up with the smaller man anyways. 

“Umm… Levi?” Eren asks after a long pause. “Look, I swear I won’t steal anymore flowers, so could we just maybe forget this whole thing happened?” Levi gives him a brief sideways glance but continues taking confident strides as if he already knows where they’re going. 

“You’ve been picking flowers from my garden for months, and taking to some girl who probably doesn’t know a rose from a lisianthus. So, excuse me but with that being the case, I think I have every right to see her for myself.” A blush flares across Eren’s face as Levi talks. He nods silently and excepts his fate. “What’s your name anyways, brat?” Levi asks.

“Eren.” The boy answers quietly. “My name is Eren.” Levi nods a bit, acknowledging him. They fall into an uncomfortable silence as they walk. Levi slows down and allows the younger boy to lead the way to the so-called girl he’s going to meet. Eren twirls the stems of the flowers in his hand around his finger as he walks. It was nervous habit he had acquired after about the third time taking flowers from the, then, stranger’s garden. He didn’t want to steal his flowers, but he didn’t really have much of a choice. 

“So… you run a nursery?” Eren asks, trying to break the tension. 

“Yes.” Levi answers simply.

“That must be nice. You must really like flowers.” Eren states. 

“Well, I wouldn’t be running a nursery if I didn’t, now would I?” Levi’s voice is oozing with sarcasm, and another embarrassed blush blooms across Eren’s cheeks.

“Right.” Eren mutters. He hears a soft chuckle from Levi but decides not to acknowledge him. 

Before he knows it, they’ve reached the edge of the cemetery. Eren pauses for a moment before awkwardly turning to Levi. “We-we’re here.” He says awkwardly and walks away. Levi’s face is blank and Eren’s not sure whether that’s a good or bad thing. 

Eren leads the way to his mother’s grave and stops in front of it. Levi follows silently and stops next to him. “Umm… this is the girl… she’s my mom.” Eren fidgets with the flowers in his hand and shyly looks at the man beside him. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I didn’t know how to explain.” Eren trails off and ducks his head. 

Levi is silent for a long moment before quietly speaking up. “It’s okay.” 

Eren nods and turns to the grave and kneels in front of it. He sets the yellow flowers down in front of the it and slowly brings his hands back to his lap. “Hey mom. Sorry it’s been awhile.” He speaks shyly, glancing over at Levi for a moment, who is still standing. “I brought you some more flowers, but I think these might be the last ones for a while. I kind of got caught stealing them.” He chuckles nervously. “Umm… dad is doing okay. His work is stressing him out a bit, but I think things are starting to get better. Oh, and remember that teacher I told you about? The one I was having problems with? Well she…” The next hour was spent like that. Eren chattering away to his mom about everything under the sun and Levi silently listening behind him. 

When Eren is finished he says a soft goodbye to his mom and stands back up on weak legs. He turns to Levi and smiles shyly. “Sorry… I lost track of time I guess.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Levi shakes his head. His face is as neutral as before. He turns and begins walking and Eren follows behind, sending his mom another quick goodbye before coming up beside Levi. 

“I’m sorry about stealing your flowers. I realize I never actually apologized for that, and I’m sorry for lying about why I took them.” Eren says as sincerely as possible as they stop back in front of Levi’s house. It was dark out now, but Eren had to say it before they parted way, it was only right. 

Levi considers his response for a moment before he finally speaks up. “It’s fine brat. No real harm was done but next time just fucking ask, and I’ll cut some for you.”

It takes Eren a moment to process. “You’ll… You’ll give me flowers?” He asks.

Levi nods. “I have too many to care for most of the time anyways. They won’t be anything fancy but what you gave her today wasn’t either so I’m guessing that won’t be a problem.” Eren shakes his head and lets a smile spread across his face. 

“Thank you.” He says sincerely. “I’ll definitely just ask next time.”

“Good.” Levi mutters. “Now run along home brat, it’s late and your dad’s probably worried.”

“Right!” Eren turns and starts walking, a skip to his step, before stopping and turning back to the raven haired man. “I’ll see you soon Levi!” He calls before running off. Levi watches him go until Eren disappears from sight, at which point he heads up to his house, a small smile ghosting his lips. 

“See you soon, Eren.”

**Author's Note:**

> I literally found the prompt and wrote this in an hour with no planning so I'm so sorry if this is shit.


End file.
